What if
by St.Jimmy-Sinning Saint
Summary: Naruto has just turned 21. When he gets drunk he accidentally lets someone out. Wait KYUUBI IS A GIRL! And along with Sakura they have a good time. Rated for later chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

Today while Naruto walked down the street he had a broad grin. He had managed to get back from his current mission on the perfect day. Today was in fact the blonde haired ninja's 21st birthday.

There is one thing that is true in all cultures. Once a boy comes of drinking age there is one thing that he has to do. He has to go out and get so drunk that he can't walk straight. Right now that was exactly what Naruto planned to do. But, first he had an important matter to attend to.

He was headed to Kakashi's house where the group was gathered for his return. Sasuke and Sakura were already old enough so they planned to have once crazy night. As soon as Naruto walked thru Kakashi's door he got a surprise.

Sasuke and Sakura practically jumped on him. Sakura was the first to talk. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun!" After Sasuke had left for Sound Sakura had developed deep feelings for Naruto and now they were dating while Sasuke was as always quite happy all alone.

Kakashi was standing to the side with a large amount of sake bottles. They were obviously prepared for this.

---------------

Naruto stood up and almost immediately fell over. There was something wrong with him and he was trying to figure out what. Thru his inebriation he felt a familiar tingle that reminded him of the Kyuubi's chakra. He quickly shrugged it off and decided to have a little fun with his drunken companions.

"Hey guys! Watch this one!" He had planned out a long and elaborate trick for his kage bushin to do but when he made the hand signs he felt the tingle jump from his body.

When the clone formed Kakashi and Sasuke started to laugh with small nose bleeds and Sakura joined them though not as loud. But Naruto stared at the clone with a scared look. There in a cloud of chakra smoke stood a naked female Kyuubi.

She had long crimson hair that fell to the middle of her back and just below that was a pair of nine swishing fox tails that matched the ears on top of her head. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a soft blue just like Naruto. She had an attractive figure but no one really seemed to notice.

They had all thought this was one of Naruto's jokes and he was making fun of Kyuubi but Naruto knew better. He went to punch the clone out of existence but his hand was stopped. Then suddenly and without warning Naruto felt something unexpected. Kyuubi hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto!" She rested her head against his shoulder and Naruto felt a few tears land.

---------

After a few minutes of calming down from laughter than shock Sakura clothed Kyuubi and they sat down to discuss what had happened. They were going to her the real legend of the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sighed a little and tried to get comfortable in Kakashi's clothes. "Well as you all know your 4th Hokage sealed me away. What you don't know is the real reason. When I was in my beast form everyone thought of me as a monster. They all tried to attack me so I defended myself. In order to spare me and the lives of anyone who attacked me he attempted to seal me in human form by putting me inside his son. The only problem was that he had the wrong gender. Since my body couldn't adapt I was sealed inside him instead. Now I am at your service Naruto for giving me my own body."

Kakashi walked thru the door. He had gone to report this all to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama has decided that since Naruto has control over her existence in this body she will be allowed to stay under the condition that Naruto always be present."

Kyuubi seemed ecstatic about the news. This time when she went to hug Naruto she was met by Sakura sitting in his lap. Kyuubi didn't let this stop her however. She hugged them both tightly.

------

Naruto was trying to deal with his hang over with the help of Sakura's healing ability and began to strip down to his boxers for bed. Once he climbed in he felt the familiar arms of the pink-haired girl lying next to him. Suddenly he felt something else on his other side. He turned and saw Kyuubi snuggled up to his back. For some reason he didn't mind. There was a connection between them that made them just as close as he was with Sakura.

Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear. "I think she likes you Naruto-kun… Maybe we can convince her to have a little fun with us…" (Man I wish my girlfriend would suggest that!)

Naruto grinned and was about to ask Kyuubi when he heard a light snoring sound. She was already asleep. "Kyuubi-chan…" She stirred a little. "Wake up Kyuubi-chan…"

Kyuubi's eyes opened and instinctively she held him closer. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

Sakura had already moved to the other side of the bed and now laid against Kyuubi's back. "We were wondering if you would like to join us for some fun." Her hands moved to Kyuubi's thighs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come later. The next chapter will when the part you perverts are looking for comes along.


End file.
